


So Much More

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Pezberry, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Set during Rachel's party.  She sings DYWMB w Blaine. Santana says I do I want you. Rachel let's her have her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Smut w feelings;)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Santana Lopez never thought she would live to see the day that Rachel Berry threw a party. An actual party, with alcohol and everything. Even more surprising, was the fact that Santana was having fun. Sure, she had spent the first hour crying but she always does that when she drinks. Luckily though, she has moved past that stage of her drunkenness and is now in the relaxed stage. 

She is currently curled up on the loveseat in the corner. Her legs tucked under her, red solo cup in hand. She is lazily playing with the straw with her tongue as she watches the various gleeks get up on the stage (of fucking course Rachel had a stage), and sing karaoke. I guess if she had to listen to drunk people sing, she would prefer the gleeks. At least they are talented, even when inebriated. 

She heard some cheering and turned around to see Brittany standing on the table, removing her shirt. Brittany always turned into a stripper when she was drunk...not that anyone was complaining. Santana let out an encouraging whoop and giggled at her best friend's antics. She kept watching the blonde dance, hoping she would keep her underwear on and not go full nude. She only turned around once Brittany got down and sat on Artie's lap. Once she was down, she knew Brittany was done stripping, so she wouldn't have to worry about the girl flashing all the gleeks. 

As Santana resituated herself on the loveseat, she frowned into her now empty cup. She was getting ready to get up and refill her cup whenever Rachel and Blaine walked up to the stage. Rachel gave her a look that caused her to stop in her tracks, and sit back down. 

*whatever. I'm dizzy anyways so..* 

Santana physically cringed as the clichéd 80s music blared through the speakers. She rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of it all and resumed toying with the pink straw in her cup. When Santana looked back up to the stage, she smirked to see that Rachel's eyes were zeroed in on the straw and where it rested between her lips. She slowly began rolling it around with her tongue, keeping her eyes trained on the singer. She swore she saw Rachel blush, but that could've just been the insane amount of alcohol she had consumed. 

Santana doesn't know what came over her. Yeah, she was toying with Berry but that was just some drunken fun. So why, whenever Rachel sang the lyrics, "Don't you want me baby", Santana shouted that she did, she did want her. 

No one except Rachel seemed to hear her, or if they did they just ignored it, chalking it up to the alcohol talking. Rachel, however, was now full on staring at Santana. Her eyes raking over caramel skin. Taking in her barely covered legs, the ample cleavage on display, and focusing in on that straw...that damn straw. That thin piece of plastic currently trapped between plump lips was causing her to feel all kinds of things. 

When the song ended Santana never broke eye contact with Rachel. She simply quirked her eyebrow, waiting for Rachel to do something. Rachel bit her lip and hesitated for only a second before she stepped off the stage and walked towards the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at the Latina. 

Santana just smirked and threw her empty cup onto the ground, getting up and following the diva. Everyone around them was oblivious, too drunk to pay attention or care. 

Santana stood outside the closed bathroom door for a few seconds before raising her hand and knocking gently. She squealed in surprise whenever Rachel swung the door open and pulled her inside before quickly shutting and locking it back. 

"Hello to you too." The Latina said sarcastically, leaning back against the door. 

Rachel was fidgeting with her hands but stopped when she heard the other girl speak. "Hi." She said, barely above a whisper. 

"We don't have to do anything, Berry. I know we are both drunk." 

Sure, Santana was beyond turned on right now and could really use some lady loving but she wasn't about to do anything Rachel didn't want. 

Rachel took a tentative step forward before looking up at the other girl. Her mocha eyes were full of a thousand emotions. Santana could place a few; apprehension, confusion, and...want. 

"Do you really want me?" 

Santana took a deep breath, reaching out and placing her hand on the smaller girl's waist. 

"You have no idea." 

"We are very drunk." 

Santana nodded, "We are."

Rachel moved closer, her body mere inches away from Santana's. "Are we gonna regret this?" 

Santana's head was reeling, and not just from the alcohol. Rachel was intoxicating in herself. She was wearing this subtle perfume that smelled like summer, and Santana didn't even care if that made sense. She just knew she liked it. 

"I'm not."

Sensing Rachel's hesitation, Santana straightened her arms, pushing the girl back to where she could really look at her. 

"Listen, we don't have to do anything. I know we are both drunk but, at least for me, this is not just some drunken fuck." 

Rachel's eyes quickly snapped back up to hers. "What do you mean?" 

Santana blushed and cursed herself. God, she really couldn't stop the word vomit when she was drunk. 

"It means that I'm not just horny for you because I'm wasted. The alcohol just made me more confident I guess." 

"Oh." Rachel breathed. 

"Yeah. You're wicked hot Rachel, and you're talented and nice as fuck. If I wasn't so….confused...I'd totally be with you sober." 

"What do you mean confused?"

*fuck.*

"Like about who I am and who I like. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. "

Rachel nodded, "You're gay." 

Santana let out a quiet huff and nodded."Yep. And I'm terrified of people finding out. " 

"Nobody has to know." 

"Are you sure. I know you're all protective of your virtue or whatever." 

Rachel chuckled at this, moving closer to the Latina. "Maybe that's because I've only had guys going after it." 

Santana looked at her with a confused expression. Rachel leaned in and brought her lips to the other girl's ear "I'm gay too." 

Rachel let her tongue barely graze Santana's ear as she spoke, causing the taller girl to whimper. 

"Mmm...my gaydar was right." 

Rachel just laughed as her hands began roaming across Santana's body. Her fingers skirting over smooth legs, palms rubbing over covered abs, and thumbs tracing the outline of pert nipples. 

"God Rach…" Santana moaned. 

"You have no idea how turned on I got watching you while I was singing." 

Rachel began nipping at the taller girl's neck, careful not to leave any noticeable marks.   
"I could barely finish the song. Then, when you said you wanted me?" She licked a stripe up the Latina's throat, stopping to nibble on her earlobe before speaking "I almost came on the spot, right there, in front of everyone." 

Santana's head fell back with a thud, as she let out a low moan. 

"Are you wet for me Santana?" 

"Mm...Rachel, yes..please." 

Rachel let out a breathy laugh. "You know, I quite like having you at my mercy." 

Santana hated the way those words drew another moan from her. 

"I take it you like it too?" 

Rachel slowly slid down onto her knees and pushed Santana's dress up. She rubbed her palms slowly up tanned thighs and hooked her fingers in Santana's underwear, slowly pulling them down her legs. Santana looked down at the diva with hooded eyes, holding onto her shoulders for balance as the smaller girl helped her out of her underwear. 

"Oh god…" Rachel moaned as she breathed in the heady scent of the other woman. 

"Rachel…" Santana whined. Bucking her hips to emphasize what she wanted. 

Rachel placed soft kisses to each of Santana's thighs, biting down on one to leave a mark.

Santana moaned as she felt Rachel's teeth on her inner thigh. Her hands tangled in wavy hair as she pushed Rachel to where she needed her. 

Rachel slowly ran her tongue from Santana's entrance to her clit, never making full contact with the sensitive nerves, before going back and starting again. 

"Oh..Rachel.." Santana moaned. Her hands tightening in the diva's hair and her eyes falling closed. 

Rachel's hands flexed on tan thighs as her senses were overtaken by Santana. All she could hear, feel, smell, and taste...was the other woman. And she was in heaven. 

After working Santana up to where the Latina was a writhing gasping mess, Rachel finally took the taller girl's clit fully into her mouth. Sucking roughly, while quickly flicking her tongue over it. 

Santana's hips began to move on their own. She was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stifle the obscene noises she so wanted to make. 

"Oh god...baby..don't stop." She panted. 

Rachel pulled her mouth back and quickly replaced it with her thumb as she swiftly entered the Latina with two fingers. "Never." She growled. 

All it took was five thrusts from Rachel's fingers before Santana was coming so hard, she saw stars. Her whole body trembled as she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the loud moan that was threatening to escape. 

Rachel continued to lightly flutter her fingers inside the other woman, making sure to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. When Santana seemed to come down from her high, she slowly removed her fingers and stood up. 

Santana grabbed Rachel by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Moaning as she tasted herself on the smaller girl's lips.

"Jesus, Berry. Where'd you learn to do that?" 

"Google is a very handy tool..plus I do masturbate Santana. " 

"Mmm...I'm sure you do." 

Rachel just rolled her eyes and was about to respond when she felt herself being lifted up and placed in the sink. 

Santana brought their lips together once again. Her tongue memorized every contour of the other girl's mouth. Her hands came up to squeeze Rachel's breasts through her dress. Drawing a small whimper from the diva. 

"This dress is nice Berry but imma need it off of you, like now." She growled, reaching for the zipper and pulling the dress over Rachel's head.

She leaned back and admired all the skin that was now on display for her. 

"God you're perfect." She whispered, not caring about the implications those words might have. 

Rachel blushed, from more than just being turned on and brought Santana back down for another kiss. This one slower than the previous ones. 

Santana was glad for the change in pace. As far as she knew, this was going to be Rachel's first time and just because they were drunk, didn't mean she didn't want it to be somewhat special for her. 

She began placing barely there kisses down the other girl's neck and across her collarbone, occasionally nipping at olive skin before soothing the bites with her tongue. 

"You're." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Beautiful." 

"Santana…" 

"Shh..I've got you baby." 

Santana resumed her kissing, moving down the other girl's sternum and placing light kisses all around her chest. Finally, she made her way to a hardened nipple. Pulling it between her lips and gently sucking. 

"Ohhh…" Rachel moaned, placing her hand on the back of the Latina's head, holding her in place. 

Santana used her hand to massage the other breast. Her hand and mouth moving in time with each other. 

Once she thought she had given ample attention to both breasts, she kissed her way back up to Rachel's lips. Her left hand began trailing up the inside of the smaller girl's thigh, brushing lightly over soaked underwear. 

"You're so wet." She moaned, her head falling to the diva's shoulder as she rubbed slow circles over her clothed center. 

"Mmm...please Santana. " 

Santana placed a kiss to her shoulder and raised her head back up. "Okay." 

She brought her hand up and pushed it under Rachel's underwear. Both girls moaned at the contact. 

"Jesus rachel.." 

"Oh San.." Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as she felt slim fingers circling her clit before moving down to circle her entrance. 

"Rachel, look at me." 

With what felt like immense effort, Rachel opened her eyes to look at Santana. 

"I want you to look at me while I make you fall apart. I'm going to make you feel so good baby. " 

Rachel moaned at both the words and the feeling of one of Santana's fingers slowly entering her. 

Once Santana's index finger was fully sheathed she paused to give Rachel time to adjust. She placed wet, open mouth kisses across her chest. 

"You can move. " Rachel said after a few seconds. 

Santana raised her head again, making sure to lock eyes with Rachel as she began to slowly move her finger. 

"Mmmm..fuck." Rachel moaned. 

Santana mirrored her moan, finding the other girl swearing to be extremely sexy. 

"More." 

Santana pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers, curling them to hit the spongy spot inside of Rachel. 

"Oh god.." 

"God Rachel, you feel so good." 

"San…" 

Santana sped up her thrusts, bringing her thumb up to circle the other girl's clit. 

"God, you're fucking sexy." Santana whimpered as she watched Rachel's face scrunch up in pleasure. The tip of her tongue peaking out from between her lips as she tried to hold back the moans that wanted to erupt from her. 

"I'm so close.." 

Santana leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a sloppy kiss. 

"Cum for me Rachel. Let go, I've got you. "

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her in for a kiss, letting her swallow her moans as she came. Rachel fell forward, resting all of her weight on the Latina as she tried to catch her breath. 

Santana slowly removed her fingers and quickly licked them clean. She began running her fingers through Rachel's hair trying to help bring the other girl down. After several minutes Rachel leaned back and looked up at Santana.

"That was...I don't even have words." 

Santana chuckled and kissed the shorter girl on the lips, nose, and then forehead. 

"I agree." 

"Santana ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you mean what you said? Or was it the alcohol and sex talking." 

"I meant everything I said. You're beautiful" she bent down and kissed the other girl quickly. "You're perfect." Kiss. "And you are sexy as fuck." 

"Will you still think that tomorrow?" 

Santana cupped the other girl's face, stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs. 

"I have thought that for years, why would I stop now?" 

It took Rachel a second to understand what Santana had just said, but when she did she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. 

Santana mirrored her smile and pulled the diva into her. 

"I told you this was more than just a drunken fuck." 

"I know..but I didn't know how much more." 

"So much more."


End file.
